User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/American Horror Story vs Killer Klowns from Outer Space - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 3
Hey, before reading this battle, go read this stuff . After that's done, Take a drink, everyone, I've posted a new battle. Anyways, welcome to the battle-before-the-mid-season-finale, and it's the third clown battle in the series. This battle was suggested to me by Dragon, and it features Jumbo, Slim and Rudy representing the Killer Klowns from Outer Space going up against Twisty, the retired jawless monster clown from American Horror Story: Freakshow. Couldn't think of a good pun for this description so if you've got any, let me hear 'em in the comments or something. That all aside, I don't have much more to pointlessly ramble about, so look forward to the mid-season finale which may or may not feature Tina as a special guest. Ye. It does. That aside, enjoy the battle. Cast Nice Peter as Slim EpicLLOYD as Rudy and Jumbo Ruggles Outbound as Twisty the Clown Instrumental - Worst Nightmare Introduction Announcer: (0:00) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! ' ' BEGIN! The Battle Killer Klowns from Outer Space: (0:10) Yo yo, it’s Rudy coming down to put you in your place This Insane Clown Posse is about to deface this disgrace! With these rhymes blowing up like shotgun shells in your face! So go running back to CarnEvil, and get Outer ''my ''Space! Who invited this Freak Show? This battle’s getting gory, When Jumbo steps up to finish an American Horror Story But we’re gonna have to slay him if this overweight stays dim ‘Cause this dimwitted whirlygig can’t see that children hate him! Yeah, mess with my crew and you’ll have to debate me, The biggest and baddest Slim slays thee, and I don’t mean Shady! You’re the fictional John Gacy! Run away for your own safety, Cause we drop rhymes harder than you were dropped as a baby! Twisty, Twisty, Twisty, now is a good time for you to panic, stick to prowling on puppet shows, We’ll be devouring planets! You’re not worth a Penny-wise, Our flurry of rhymes are unearthly, The worst, see! By the end of tonight, you’ll be begging for mercy! Twisty the Clown: (0:50) Your disses mean nothing. I’m a good clown, Mama said so Alternative to these two awful McDonalds and discount Bozo Your films are works of comedy, don’t call yourself killers, I tower over you and your mime crew, call me Clownzilla You call yourself Jumbo? You won’t be feeling so tall, When I decapitate all three of you and use your heads as bouncy balls You can’t fly out of here this time, you’ve stepped into my Murder House I butcher Party City costumes like you, there’s no chance of getting out I rap in a “Special” way, unlike how you guys dribble your rhymes From your salivating mouth, no wonder your worst weapon’s a pie These beastly feces will soon see there will be no treaty, Bring the rest of your team, I’ll erase your entire species Killer Klowns from Outer Space: (1:20) Is that the best you got? Hurry up and kick the bucket! You won’t be giving us trouble, I’ve seen scarier shadow puppets! I break my usual silence to tell you that these rhymes are deadly! Trying to stop us? You can’t even commit suicide correctly! Twisty: (1:30) You can fly down your UFOs, you’ll find your pain to be infinite, Because I’ll be bringing down saucers like it’s the Roswell Incident You’re hopeless - I’ll roast this faux bitch, that’s my diagnosis, Once you’re knocked out cold, I’ll subject you to Psychosis And have your prepared meat, your flesh is a rare treat, I’m packing an arsenal, your balloon animals don’t scare me I’ve got a plethora of rhymes, you’ll explode like your ship But I’m done wasting my time,because you don’t even exist WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP! ''(Echoing laugh is heard) ''BATTLES OF HORRORRRRRRRRR... Outro Who won? Killer Klowns from Outer Space Twisty the Clown HINT FOR THE NEXT BATTLE: Through the ages, they've taught us of monsters and tricks, Be it portrayed through pages, cameras or flicks, Coming soon, we gather only the finest of six A battle of those replaced by Kindles and Netflix Category:Blog posts